


It's Just Love

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Sherlolly - Freeform, Sort of SwapLock, mollock, some canon typical violence, tumblr prompted - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: The ILY scene, only Molly has to get Sherlock to say it. (Tumblr made me do it.)





	It's Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Miz got an anon ask about the I Love You scene, but Molly having to make Sherlock say 'the words' instead of the other way around. I wrote a thing... MizJoely beta'd it for me, bless her! But the mistakes are all mine. I actually have to thank my son, H, he made a couple of suggestions... he's amazing and brilliant! Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! ~Lil~

 

"He won't do it, dear. Sorry."

"I don't believe that you're actually sorry."

The psychopath chuckled. "Probably not."

 _Don't let her bait you_ , she told herself. But of course...

"Molly... poor, sweet, innocent Molly."

"Shut up."

"He'll never admit it."

"Shut up!"

"It's fascinating, you know, all these complicated little emotions." Eurus paced around the battered, bloodied woman, a wicked gleam in her eye. "He  _does_ love, I believe. He loves drugs, of course, and Mummy. He loves puzzles and John Watson and that landlady of his. He loves being right and showing off. And he may even love you, Sweet Molly. But he'll never say it. Not out loud."

Molly refused to cry anymore. She'd cried when the guard - she assumed he was a guard - of the prison had beat her and threatened to rape her. It was the most pain she'd ever experienced and even though she had tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was pretty sure she had at least one cracked rib, perhaps two. The man had knocked out two of her teeth and busted her nose. It was still bleeding. But now, two hours later, Molly Hooper was done crying.

"Are you ready, Sweet Molly?" Eurus asked, nodding at the monitor. "You remember the rules, dear. If you want to live…"

Sherlock's flat appeared from four different angles on the screen as his mobile rang. He was in his kitchen, sitting in front of a microscope. With a huff, he removed his goggles and picked up the device.

Looking confused, he answered, "Molly?"

"Hello, Sherlock," she said. She couldn't help but smile; he looked so handsome.

"What do you need? I'm in the middle of an experiment."

"Nothing really. I just… just wanted to hear your voice," she explained, fighting back tears.

"What?"

"I've always loved your voice."

"Molly?"

"We should have had coffee."

"What are you talking about, Molly?"

"One coffee date… it would have been lovely."

Eurus raised her hand toward the monitor then looked at the other woman. "Careful, you are getting dangerously close." She made another gesture and focused her attention back on her brother on the screen.

"Molly, what's going on? You sound… what..?" He stood and walked to the front window.

"Nothing's going on, Sherlock. Sometimes it just nice to talk to a friend. We're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"I need to tell you something, something you already know. But I need to say it, just once." She was breaking down, her voice was cracking.

"What?"

"Well, it's hard, you see…"

"Why is it hard?"

"Because it's… because it's true."

"If it's true, Molly and I already know it…"

"No. I need to say it out loud. It's the most important thing…" Then she broke.

" _Hurry, Molly,_ " Eurus warned.

"Who's there with you, Molly? Why are you so upset?" Sherlock questioned.

Taking a deep breath, she fortified herself. This was her goodbye, and she had to make it count. "Just a fr-friend, nobody, really," she said, eyeing the psychopath before turning back to watch the man on the screen. "Ah, so, what I need to say is that I love… I love you. I've always loved you, Sherlock. And I don't regret it." Heaving a great sob, she added, "I don't regret it at all."

On the monitor, Sherlock turned around in a circle and ran a hand through his hair. "Where are you? I'll come and get you, we'll have coffee now."

"No. No coffee for us, I'm afraid." Tears and mucus were running down her face. She wished one hand was free so she could at least clean herself. But she wasn't even afforded that dignity. "Please don't forget that I loved you."

" _Molly…_ " Eurus edged closer to her, bringing the gun up her temple. "That 'ed' may have just…"

"What do you mean loved, Molly? You're not running out on me, are you?" Sherlock asked with laughter in his voice.

The women looked at one another then back to the monitor.

"Hey, I love you too, you know that, right?" he said a small smile on his face.

Another sob broke as she tried to speak. "No, Sherlock, I didn't," Molly managed.

"Silly woman. Of course I do. I'm just rubbish at showing it. Where are you, Molly?"

"I'm…"

"Well done, brother," Eurus interrupted. "How did you know?"

He walked to the mantle, closing in on one of the cameras. He looked right into it and said, "I didn't. But, I realised if she was brave enough to say it then what the hell was I waiting for?"

"If you want her, come claim her," his sister said with disgust. "I'll be gone by the time you get here."

"Well then, sister of mine, you better run far and run fast. Because after I do, after I get Molly Hooper back, I'm coming for you."

"It seems that the game is on," she said as she disconnected. Turning to the woman bound to the chair, she said, "That was an interesting turn of events. I honestly wasn't expecting that. You weren't even trying. Willing to die rather than ask him to say the words." She walked towards the door, but paused and turned back to Molly. "Why? Was it pride?"

"No. It's something that you'll never understand."

"Which is?"

"It's just love," Molly said as she rested her head on the chair and waited for Sherlock Holmes to rescue her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Comments are always appreciated! ~Lil~


End file.
